It is difficult to provide increased force for a gasket material to electrically bond two parallel surfaces together. At higher frequencies, bonding over a point or a line risks having a bonded part resonate at a frequency based on its length. There is a lower probability that bonded parts will resonate due to the fact that speeds are increasing within electronic equipment, as bonded parts move the resonant points from the mid frequency region. The resonant points of and between smaller bonded structures are moved higher and higher in frequency, while at the same time increasing the size of a radiating structure at lower frequencies.